


Glowling Like A Firefly Under The Moonlight

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Scientists, F/M, Futuristic, Laboratories, M/M, Marine Biologists, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: It was a breathtaking view.He was sitting beside a large rock. Coincidentally, his dark clothes camouflaged him with the rock so well, he was barely visible. Slowly the last ray of daylight disappeared and the moon was up bright in the sky. He was staring blankly at the waves crashing against the grey sands. And then it happened.One moment, there was nothing. In the next, a man arose from the water. There was something around his eyes that he assumed was some sort of glasses. His eyes weren’t visible from this far. The man peered up at the moon.Kuroo felt like the time has stopped. It was such a beautiful scene. Water dripping from the man’s blonde hair. Moonlight reflecting against the pale skin. It seemed as if he was glowing. He never thought a man could be so stunning.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. I've been back into this fandom for some time now but took me a while to get back writing again. Well, not really writing since this was written way back in 2017. Whatever, hope you enjoy. :)

It was already time. He needed to hurry.

Holding his breath, he sought to quicken his pace. He could feel his body gradually starting to change. He burst through the surface with a gasp. Just in time because as soon as his upper body tore past the water the bones of his tail finished shifting to form a pair of legs.

He berated himself for deciding to sleep on the ocean. He should have just gone back home and slept where he usually slept. Good thing he woke up before his body fully changed.

Tilting his head backwards, he glanced at the sky. It was a full moon night. The bright waves of moonlight filtered the darkness away.

Floating on the freezing water, he savoured the scenario for a while before moving. Spending half a day in the water every day for his entire life had made him numb to the cold. The bite of ice-cold water felt rather comforting. He swam through the water until his feet hit the coarse sand.

A satin robe sat neatly placed above a boulder. A pair of shoes lay beside it. Most probably it was Yamaguchi who put these there. It was a secluded part of the beach in a remote town most importantly, it was winter so he wasn't bothered by someone seeing him without even a thread on his body.

However, he was sighed in relief that Yamaguchi was not there waiting for him. He didn't like anyone seeing him so exposed and vulnerable nor was he particularly keen on listening to his best friend’s worried words. A slight shiver ran through him when a rather strong wind blew by. Picking up the robe, he draped it over himself also slipped on the shoes on to get some warmth back.

He started walking toward a tall stairway which led to a mansion. Climbing up the stone steps, he reached the back of the mansion. He trudged his short way through the marbled surface of the back patio and pushed open the heavy glass door.

He entered the huge living room which seemed to be empty at the moment. His mother wasn't probably awake yet. His father and brother had a meeting today so they probably left soon after transforming.

A light was coming from the kitchen pouring a little bit onto the dining room ahead which meant Yamaguchi was in there, probably making breakfast. He turned to the right, heading towards his bedroom but before he could take another step, a voice stopped him.

“Tsukki?” Some sound of footsteps later, the owner of the voice came out of the kitchen.

“Good evening, Tsukki. I prepared the bath and clothes for you. Come eat when you're done. I made strawberry pancakes.” Yamaguchi informed with a smile.

Tsukishima gave a small nod before walking away. Although he wasn’t too hungry, he couldn’t say no to strawberry pancakes. 

Once he reached his bedroom, he took off his sports glasses and after a quick wipedown put them on the nightstand before walking inside the attached bath.

Getting out of the bath he put on his clothes, picked up the regular glasses from the nightstand before heading towards the dining room.

Breakfast was already placed on the table and Yamaguchi was waiting for him. He sat down and picked up some food on his plate. He took small bites, not interested in eating even though the food was to his liking. He wasn't hungry. But if he didn't eat properly Yamaguchi's nagging would _not_ end. Yamaguchi just sat there waiting for him to finish.

“You are not going to eat?”, he threw the question to the brown-haired man.

“I’ll be going home for a bit after dropping you to the lab. I’ll eat there.”, replied Yamaguchi. “Also I have already prepared Yukiko-san’s food. Saeko-san already ate dinner and went upstairs.”, he added. Tsukishima didn’t reply to it as he continued to finish his food. The room fell into a comfortable silence.

Yamaguchi's family had been serving Tsukishima's for generations. So naturally, the only son of the Yamaguchi family, Yamaguchi Tadashi, took his father's position. Since both of them grew up together they had a friendly relationship instead of a typical master-servant one. Hence, the weird nickname he has from Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima didn’t like to socialize, mostly staying inside his own bubble. So he didn’t have many friends. So it was surprising how Tadashi managed to become something like his best friend.

He set aside the plate with half-finished food, stood up, ready to leave the house. Yamaguchi took the food away then he went ahead to ready the car in front of the house. Meanwhile, Tsukishima went back to his room to pick up his bag. He had already put on his work outfit after coming out of the shower.

Once outside the house, he slipped into the car as Yamaguchi revved up the engine and drove out of the house.

The lab where he worked was situated not too far from home. They reached there soon.

An automatic gate opened and they entered the compound. Yamaguchi parked the car in front of the building. Walking out of the car, Tsukishima pulled out a card. He placed it on a slot beside the door in order to open it. Yamaguchi called out to him from behind.

“Call me when you're done. I'll come to pick you up.”

Tsukishima only nodded in response. “Have a good time with Yachi-san.”, after saying he walked inside the building without giving Yamaguchi any time to reply.

Yamaguchi smiled to himself. It’s been only a month since he married Yachi Hitoka. In order to spend more time together, he goes back home to have at least one meal together. And Tsukki is considerate enough that he often frees him from his duties. Sometimes even before he had transformed.

He pulled the car back out of the place. The gate closed behind him as he headed home.

\-------

Tsukishima walked into the broad space. The room was filled with large tables, glass tanks and shelves. Various chemicals and creatures stored away on the shelves. A few people working on the tables. Some of them greeted him. He proceeded through the room to get to his own room at the end.

Everyone had their own separate room to keep their own research separate from other's and keep important information away. Also for doing their research in silence if everyone is being a little too distracting. He shut the door behind him and sat down on his chair. Someone knocked at the door afterwards a woman peeked inside.

“The newcomer has submitted the file on the research you asked.”, she said after entering. “I've had Morisuke-san take a look at it. He said it's good enough.”, she placed a file with a blue cover on his desk. “He'll probably be a good replacement while Morisuke-san’s on his leave. I'll leave it here.”, saying that she turned around to leave.

“Thank you, Shimizu-san.”, he said before picking up the file in front of him. She strutted out of the room and before shutting the door, she turned and gave him a nod with a smile.

Tsukishima opened the file and glanced through the report. He needed someone to help with it before he can actually start his own. Also, they needed to measure the newcomer’s capabilities. He turned on his pc to jot down the information on them in case he can't find the file plus it was much easier that way. He sometimes didn’t understand why people still use paper these days.

If Morisuke-san himself has said the newcomer is passable then they actually found a good recruit. If he's good enough then perhaps they can keep him as permanent. Nonetheless, it wasn't any of his concern so he set aside the thoughts and pulled his laptop closer to begin typing out the information from the file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with another update. Before you read I just wanted to mention some things.
> 
> 1) I have not posted anything here in like 6 months so I forgot what tags do even exist. The reason why the tag section is so deserted. So, if you wanna help me add the necessarry tags, I'll be grateful.  
> 2) This has multiple pairings or should I say _numerous_ pairings. Some will even get their own chapters if you're uncomfortable with those ships I'll put warnings before those chapters but I recommend reading them cause the world building is developed through all these perspectives.  
> 3) This has MPREG (because some have children, some will have) I kind of forgot this detail from the 2-year gap of working on this. I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea. I'll tag it as soon as I post the chapter.

It was a breathtaking view.

At first, he was just sitting there. Enjoying the twilight on the beach. Different sized rocks were scattered everywhere around the beach which kind of explained why nobody comes here much.

He was sitting beside a large rock. Coincidentally, his dark clothes camouflaged him with the rock so well, he was barely visible. Slowly the last ray of daylight disappeared and the moon was up bright in the sky. He was staring blankly at the waves crashing against the grey sands. And then it happened.

One moment, there was nothing. In the next, a man arose from the water. There was something around his eyes that he assumed was some sort of glasses. His eyes weren’t visible from this far. The man peered up at the moon.

Kuroo felt like the time has stopped. It was such a beautiful scene. Water dripping from the man’s blonde hair. Moonlight reflecting against the pale skin. It seemed as if he was glowing. He never thought a man could be so stunning.

However, soon the spell broke. The man started swimming towards the shore. He stood up, completely naked. Then he wondered why would someone go to the ocean on this cold weather and also completely naked?

He saw the young man slipping on a conveniently placed robe. Then the man walked up to a stairway and disappeared up ahead into a house.

The house was enormous and it made him wonder how he hadn’t noticed it use until now. A three-storied structure that was mostly see-through glass. However, heavy curtains were drawn on most of the rooms, blocking the view of inside.

In some places, light could be seen seeping from underneath the curtain. There were more houses sitting here and there on nearby hills. All of them facing the ocean.

The houses were well hidden in between the scattered hills sliding up the side of the ocean. None of them noticeable from the highway.

Maybe they're celebrities and rich people trying to live in quiet or hidden from the outer world, he thought to himself.

He was staring after the path in which the man left when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out; checking the caller ID he fixed the device furthest from his ears before receiving the call.

“HEY BRO! ARE YOU HOME YET?”, his roommate yelled from the other end.

“Not yet bro. Why?”

“GET BACK SOON I'M BRINGING BEERS. I WAS PLANNING TO CELEBRATE YOUR NEW JOB WITH DRINKING.”

“Alright bro, I'll be there soon.” He responded with a chuckle.

He got up, giving one final look towards the mansion, he started walking towards his car which was parked nearby.

Driving on his way home many thoughts crowded his mind. He hoped this new job would be good. He had a few other jobs before. His previous job was a professor at some university. However, working as a scientist has always been his dream job and the first day of work proceeded pretty well in his opinion.

“Good morning! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I'll be in your care.”, he had bowed after introducing himself in a cheerful manner to the person who was there to receive him.

“My name is Shimizu Kiyoko. As you know, you'll be replacing one of our scientists for six months. They took a leave for health issues. At the moment, this position is temporary. However, if we find you efficient enough we will think about giving you a permanent position in the lab. Now, come this way please.”,the person finished the briefing with a soft smile and gestured to a door.

They entered the laboratory room. It was pretty empty except for one person working in the corner. Shimizu-san went ahead and stood in front of a table. Kuroo followed after.

Picking up a box filled with samples of exotic underwater plants she spoke, “Can you analyze this and make a report on it, Kuroo-san? One of our other scientists asked for some help in it.”

Kuroo understood it was their way of testing his ability. He needed to prove that he was good at his work. He beamed at the women as he said, “Leave it to me, Shimizu-san. I'll thoroughly make a report on it.”

After a few more exchanges with her, he was left alone to do his work until afternoon. He went ahead and had lunch at some point. He had arrived here 12 at noon yet didn't see anyone else coming to work. It was just him and the other person besides Shimizu-san working there. He exchanged a few words and learned his name was Kinoshita Hisashi. He wondered where were the rest of the people working here. 

It was late afternoon when Kuroo got up to give the file to Shimizu. She was working on something. He stood before her and she looked up at him. He handed over the file to her.

“Uhm Shimizu-san, there’re more people working here right? Do they work on different days?”, he suddenly asked.

“Nobody has a fixed schedule of working. Everyone works whenever. I believe you’ve already been informed but we’re not obliged to arrive and work for a set time. But most of us work during the evening and stay until really late.”, she replied.

“Oh yes, I know. But I wasn’t really expecting people to prefer working at night.”, he was sort of surprised when he was told about it but didn’t pay much thought to the matter. Sometimes people can be strange and to top it off they were scientists who are widely stereotyped to be weird. “I guess I’ll be going home now. Thank you for your hard work.”, he said before leaving. Afterwards, he stopped by the beach which he saw while he was going to work.

Now at present, he just got out of the elevator on the 12th floor of an apartment building in the middle of the city. Walking through the hallway and he stopped in front of his apartment. He was sharing this apartment with his long time friend, Bokuto Koutarou. Unlocking the door Kuroo entered the living room. It was dark which meant Bokuto hasn’t arrived yet.

He turned the lights on then went to his bedroom. Throwing his shirt on the floor Kuroo slumped on the bed. He stayed there for a while then got up, took his shirt with him and went take a shower before his friend comes home.

He heard loud noises while showering. He got out of the bathroom, hands rubbing his hair with a towel. Bokuto was slumped on a couch in the living room.

“BRO!”,Kuroo shouted at his friend.

“BRO! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY? AND, I HAVE SOME NEWS!”, Bokuto also shouted as a reply.

They sat on the couch, drinking beer, talking about how their day had been and etc. Kuroo mentioned the beach he discovered today and how nobody seems to go there because it's full of rocks but still quite beautiful. He told Bokuto needs to go with him there someday.

Then suddenly a scenario flitted through his mind. A man, tall, blonde hair, glowing under the moonlight. Like a firefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


End file.
